Binded Hearts
by kasumi the vampire queen
Summary: Kurama and Botan....There love for eachother.... someone is trying to break it....even if it takes murder....mysterious things have been happening....dangerous things....that can and may kill.... Sequel to One Question Can Change A life
1. Explanation

(A/N- This is the sequel to One Question Can Change A Life. This chapter is going to explain the main characters, and all about them. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Ja ne for now..)

Binded Love

Explanation

Setting- Tokyo, Japan

Time- 2004

Characters-

Botan-

Age- 19

Home- She lives in a small, but nice and beautifully decorated house, in a weird- but harmless- neighborhood

Family- Her brother Koenma, her parents were killed in a car accident when she was 16

Job- She works at Cone-Pex

Kurama-

Age- 19

Home- A large house, with a garden, and nice neighbors

Family- A mom and dad, he used to have a sister, Mana, but she was murdered

Job- He works at Cone-Pex

Koenma-

Age- 26

Home- A huge mansion, on the top of a hill, with his wife Shizuru, no neighbors

Family- His sister Botan, his parents were killed in a car accident when he was 23, and his wife, Shizuru

Job- The vice president of Cone-Pex

Shizuru-

Age- 22

Home- A huge mansion, on the top of a hill with Koenma, with no neighbors

Family- A mom and dad, her brother Kuwabara, and her husband Koenma

Job- She works at Cone-Pex

Yusuke-

Age- 19

Home- In a cute little house, with Keiko, the neighbors are nice, but their children are not

Family- A mom and dad, and his fiancé, Keiko

Job- He works at Cone-Pex

Keiko-

Age- 19

Home- In a cute little house, with Yusuke, the neighbors are nice, but their children are not

Family- A mom and dad, and her fiancé, Yusuke

Job- She works at Cone-Pex

Hiei-

Age- 19

Home- In a huge old mansion atop the largest hill in the city, with Mukuro, directly next to a graveyard, with creepy neighbors

Family- A mom and dad, his sister Yukina, and his wife, Mukuro

Job- He works at Cone-Pex

Mukuro-

Age- 19

Home- In a huge old mansion atop the largest hill in the city with Hiei, directly next to a graveyard, with creepy neighbors

Family- A dad, and her husband Hiei, her mother was murdered

Job- She works at Cone-Pex

Kuwabara-

Age- 19

Home- On a farm, on the beautiful countryside, with Yukina and all of the other workers on the farm, no neighbors

Family- A mom and a dad, and his sister Shizuru

Job- He works at the farm

Yukina-

Age- 19

Home- On a farm, on the beautiful countryside, with Kuwabara and all of the other workers on the farm, no neighbors

Family- A mom and a dad, and her brother Hiei

Job- She works at the farm

Cone-Pex-

Pronounced- couna-pex. A huge 300-story building, used for the making and distribution of all merchandise (toys, baseball cards, magnets ect.) sold throughout Japan. The president is un- known and none of his employees have met him so far ever, not even the vice president Koenma. Since Koenma is the vice-president of Cone-Pex all of his friends (all of the characters explained here, except for Kuwabara and Yukina because they work at a farm) work there at a very high salary. It is relatively easy work all they do is think up ideas for new merchandise..

(A/N- That is all that you need to know about my fic hopefully ' If you have any question or comments feel free to e-mail me. When I am happy I type, so the better and more reviews that I get, the happier I will get and, the faster I will type. Could someone give me a description of Mukuro's personality? I have no clue what-so-ever. If you do not then I will give her a random personality. Thanks! Have a nice day. Bye..)


	2. Dating Insanity

(A/N- Ok, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am going to try to type and post this today. Bye..)

Binded Love

Dating Insanity

The date was set. Botan and Kurama are to go out tonight at precisely 8:00PM. Let's go and see how Botan is doing preparing herself for her date....

"What should I wear? This, no this, or how about this skirt, no, it wont go with that blouse, or how about- Botan settle down it's just a date" Keiko said slowly cutting of Botan's ranting.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? I am going on a date with THE KURAMA MINAMINO, HOW CAN I JUST CALM DOWN KEIKO !!!!?" Botan yelled nervously at her surprised friend.

"Botan?"

"Yes, Keiko"

"Calm down, breath in and out, in and out" Keiko said slowly and demonstrated the breathing exorcises.

"Ok, your right Keiko. I'm sorry"

"It's alright Botan, now I think that this dress is really nice, maybe you could wear it with those high heels...."

Now let's check up on Kurama....

"I did it I asked her out, I can not believe that I asked her out. I am so happy I can not wait for our date" Kurama said to a weirded out Yusuke.

"Kurama, it's just a date- JUST A DATE, IT IS NOT _JUST A DATE_ YUSUKE THIS IS A DATE WITH THE BOTAN RIVIERA!!!!" Kurama yelled at Yusuke, as beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"Kurama?"

"Yes, Yusuke"

"It's already 7:30, so if you want to impress Botan you might want to actually get ready for the date, and well you know pick her up on time" Yusuke said with some mock in his voice.

Kurama's face turned completely pale when he realized that Yusuke was right.

--------7:58PM--------

Botan sat nervously on her living room couch in waiting for Kurama's arrival. Keiko had gone home when she made sure that Botan was completely ready for her date as Yusuke did for Kurama.

A minute seemed to last for an hour for Botan, as she nervously fiddled with her purse and bit her lower lip.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock.

She felt as if the clock was mocking her, just ticking and tocking like that so perfectly.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock.

Taking a deep breath Botan tried to restrain herself from throwing the clock into the garbage disposal.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock.

"Ok, that's it!" Botan screeched as she walked over to the mocking clock with the owls on it and brought it into the kitchen. "Good bye!" Botan screeched as she threw it into the garbage disposal in the sink and was about to flip in on when....

Ding-dong

Her doorbell.

It rung.

"Ooh, I hope it's him!" Botan squealed excitedly as she ran to the door totally forgetting about the clock, which she failed to destroy.

She opened the door after straightening her dress, and hair to reveal....

(A/N-Short chapter, I know. Remember to read and review or I will stop typing. It's sort of a cliffy that I left you on, not a real bad one but whatever. I hoped that you enjoyed the chapter and have a nice day. Bye..)


	3. A movie, dinner and so much more

(A/N- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own a pink pen. Bye..)

Binded Love

A movie, dinner and so much more

....Kurama.

Standing right there.... looking very handsome in his white suit, holding a bouquet of red roses, and wearing a smile that was so sexy that it could make any woman faint....

"Botan? Botan are you ok? Botan?" Kurama said with a hint of worry in his voice. Botan quickly came out of her girlish fantasies and snapped her jaw closed.

"You look very beautiful Botan" Kurama said still smiling.

"Oh, thank you, and you look very handsome today, Kurama" Botan said shyly with a smile that could melt any man's heart. Kurama handed her the roses. 'Do I really look that good?' Botan thought as she took Kurama's hand to lead her out to his shiny red convertible. She looked down at what she was wearing, a long purple dress with glitter on it, and light purple high heels that strapped up to her knees. She had her hair tied up into a bun, with two purple hair chopsticks going through it. 'I guess I do look pretty good tonight' she thought now seated in the front passenger seat with Kurama next to her starting up his car.

After driving for about five minutes Botan realized that she had no clue where they were going out to for their date.

"Hey, Kurama, what are we going to do tonight?"

"We are going to the finest restaurant in Japan"

"You mean The White Suit?"

"Nope, even better, we are going to...."

--------At The Restaurant--------

"The Flamingo!" Botan gasped at the huge building, touched the cute huge neon flamingos outside the building, dipped her fingers in the fountain of an elephant squiring water out of it's snout.

"Wow, Kurama, are you sure here? I mean it's so expensive and.... and.... how did you ever get reservations? Isn't this place always booked solid?" Botan said and continued 'awwing' and 'ooohing' at the big beautiful building, gaping at its size.

"Yes, it was fairly hard getting a reservation for two here but, somehow I did it" Kurama said leading the very surprised and happy Botan into The Flamingo. But the outside of the building compared nothing to the inside. The ceilings were high painted with extraordinary pictures of angels and people dancing. There was one huge beautiful diamond chandelier in the center. The windows had been colored to look as if the sun were setting right now.

"Wow, Kurama, its.... its.... so beautiful.... just wow, its so great, oh, thank you Kurama, thank you so much its so...."

"Its really ok, Botan, it was my absolute pleasure to bring you here tonight, I should be thanking you" He smiled at her warmly as they followed one of the several waitresses further into the large beautiful building, and they stopped when the waitress reached a seat directly under the chandelier. She made a hand movement indicating that that table was indeed theirs.

Kurama pulled out Botan's chair for her and she thanked him with one of her bright glowing smiles. They decided and ordered their food shortly after. For the whole 2 hours that they were there they talked, and talked, and talked never getting bored of each other's company. Botan had learned that Kurama once had a sister, Mana, but she was murdered, and Kurama learned that both of Botan's parents were killed in a car crash when she was only 16. They learned that, and much, much more about each other. When they were done they left the beautiful building, but not until after Botan petted the neon flamingos once more before they left.

"Would you like to go to a movie now Botan, or would you like me to bring you home now?"

"Ooh, I would love to go to a movie. What movie do you want to see?"

"Let's decide together when we get to the theater"

"Ok then, let's go" Botan said cheerily as she grabbed Kurama's hand and pulled him to his car.

--------At The Theater--------

"Hmmm, what do you want to see, Kurama?" Botan questioned as they looked up at the list of movies playing that night.

"This may seem silly, but do you want to go and see the Garfield movie?" Kurama said with an anime sweat drop.

"Perfect" After Kurama paid for their tickets and entered the theater after buying a bucket of popcorn and two fruit punches. They both came out of the theater with tears of laughter in their eyes.

"That was **laugh** so **laugh** funny **laugh**" Botan managed to choke out leaning on Kurama for support.

"Yes, **laugh** it really **laugh** was" Kurama said through his own fit's of laughter.

After they left the theater two and a half hours after they went in it started to rain. Kurama put the top up on his convertible as the rain became more violent, thunder could be heard, and lightening could be seen. Botan cuddled up against Kurama because there was one thing she didn't tell him about herself during dinner- she was deathly afraid of storms. Kurama got the hint of it when she clung to him and whimpered.

The thunder shot through the air violently as they past Kurama's house to get along to Botan's. There was another deep crash of lightening as one of Kurama's neibors trees was shot down in front of Kurama's car, barely missing it by a centimeter. Botan screamed at the top of her lungs and Kurama instantly picked her up bridal style and brought her up to his front step. He fiddled around in his pocket for a moment before finding his house key. He immediately stuffed into the lock, turned it, and kicked the door open. When he softly placed a frightened Botan onto his living room couch, he ran to his front door plucked the key out, and closed it firmly behind him. He ran quickly over to Botan and made sure that she wasn't bleeding anywhere.

"Botan? Botan are you all right? Do you feel pain anywhere?" Kurama asked while firmly holding her hand.

"N- no.... I- I d- on't think- k s- s- o" Botan said while shaking violently and clinging to Kurama in a bone breaking hug. He sat there holding her, and rubbing her back, whispering words of comfort into her ear until she fell asleep.

(A/N- The flamingo is real a restaurant, its in Las Vegas, I have never been there though so I have no clue how it looks, also I have not seen the Garfield movie, even though I want to, so I do not know weather the ending is funny or not, but it probably is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review. Bye..)


	4. Rain of tears: In past and present

(A/N- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own a.... a.... Bye..)

Binded Hearts

Rain of tears: In past and present

After Kurama finally settled Botan down enough for her to fall asleep he slowly lifted her up from his couch and took even steps towards the staircase so as not to wake her up. As Botan lied limply in his arms, he made his way up the staircase and towards the guestroom, all the way staring down at her sweet sleeping form. 'She is very beautiful when she sleeps' Kurama thought slowly losing his grip on reality. 'So beautiful' Kurama whispered bringing his face slowly down to Botan's and....

**THUMP**

He slammed his head into the hallway lamp. Ouch. Kurama let out a low yelp of pain trying not to make to much noise or Botan would wake up. 'Damn it!' He cursed loudly in his head.

Kurama then continued his journey to the guest room. When he was finally able to wrestle the door open while holding Botan he slowly stepped into the room and slipped Botan onto the guest bed. But she was reluctant. Even though Botan was asleep she still held on tightly to Kurama's white jacket. He tried to pry her hand off but she wouldn't give. "Fine then you win" Kurama mumbled. He took off his Jacket as easy as he could so he wouldn't tug on her arm. When he did, finally, get the whole jacket off of himself he lightly placed it onto Botan's sleeping figure.

'What if she gets cold?' Kurama thought as he remembered that she was wearing a dress. He ducked down and reached underneath the bed, after grabbing several things including a book, his cat Kiki's tail, and a rubber duck, he retrieved the green blanket with a rose delicately sewed on the front.

Kurama smiled to himself.

This was the blanket his sister, Mana, gave him for his 17th birthday, she had made it with great care for him, to bad 1 week later she was murdered. 'If I could find that bastard I swear that I would kill him right now' Kurama thought harshly. 'How could they just take her away from me like that? How, I ask you how?'

Tears slowly formed in his eyes as he remembered the day that he was told his sister had been murdered....

--------Flashback--------

....Kurama was happily walking home from school. The reason for why he was so happy was because he had been chosen to play as Romeo in the play Romeo And Juliet. But what made him even happier was that Botan was going to play Juliet.

He approached his home in happy strides. For some reason the neighbors were giving him odd looks. But he ignored it and continued on his happy way to his house. As he twisted the front door handle after popping the key in and turning it, he heard some sort of muffled noise, like crying, but he ignored it- because nothing could ruin such a great day or so he thought....

As soon as he opened the front door to his house his cat, Kiki immediately leapt into his arms. "Good girl" Kurama cooed to the cat as it snuggled into his navy blue T-shirt. And with a big smile on his face he walked into his house and straight into the source of the muffled crying. In the living room his mother had her face deeply buried into his fathers chest crying her eyes out.

"Father what is wrong with mother? Is everything ok? Did something happen that I should know about?" Kurama asked, even though he was fairly sure it couldn't be that bad, but sadly he was wrong....

"Son, Mana.... s- she...." He didn't get to finish his sentence as he broke into his own set of tears and sobs.

"Mana? What's wrong? Did something happen to her?" His pulse was quickening more and more by the second.

"Y- yes, son- n.... she.... w- w- was m- mu- murdered j- just an hour ag- g- go" He said in between his great sobs.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no.... I- I do not believe you! She is alive I know it! She probably is.... just.... at soccer practice or.... or at the park or.... or.... or...." Kurama slowed down at the end of his sentence as his father came up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I am s-sorry son, but she is really.... really d-"

"SHE IS NOT TRULY DEAD UNTIL YOU SAY SHE IS AND SHE IS NOT DEAD!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!!!!" Kurama yelled as he grabbed his green jacket and ran out of the front door as quickly as his legs would allow.

The neighbors didn't stare at him this time, before they hadn't realized that he didn't know yet.

He didn't know that his sister was dead.

Kurama ran all the way to the park, he didn't stop until he was at Mana's favorite place to sit and sketch. He remembered that she could just sit here for hours and hours on the weekends and after school sketching the trees and the birds and the....

Tears slowly formed in his eyes as he recalled more and more wonderful memories of his sister.... like the time when he taught her how to ride a bike.... and the time when she fell from the same tree he was sitting at the base of now and he had caught her.... and.... and when she won that art award at school.... and.... and.... and....

It started to rain when his father came to pick him up at the park. There was silence for the whole entire call ride.... or at least Kurama was silent. He spent the whole car ride home staring at the car clock, which, at the time read 12:47 and recalled more and more wonderful moments of him and his sister....

--------Flashback End--------

Kurama was stirred from his thoughts when it started to hail outside. Botan slowly rose up from the guest bed. He noticed that some of his tears had fallen on her face. But, there were also tears of her own, on her face. Botan noticed that Kurama was staring at her face, probably wondering why she was crying.

"I- I didn't know that your sisters death was that hard on you Kurama. I'm, just so sorry that that happened to you"

"How did you know that I was thinking about...."

"You were speaking your thoughts"

"Oh.... It was very hard on me, yes, um.... thank you Botan, for caring"

"No problem" She smiled sweetly at him.

They both slowly leaned towards each other, their lips were only inches apart when....

**CRASH**

A loud crash of thunder, and a bright flash of lightening brought both of them back to reality.

"Well it looks like.... your going to have to spend the night Botan, I mean with the storm and all...." Kurama said nervously. 'It sounds dirty. She probably thinks that I am a pervert or something' Botan replied with a nod of her head and a blush of her face.

(A/N- There it is. Well, the next chapter will be up soon. Have a nice day. Bye..)


	5. The Chainsaw Did It!

(A/N- I am sorry that I have not updated, it's just that I need more reviews. If I don't get enough reviews then I stop writing ok? I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own several Yu Yu Hakusho trading cards..)

Binded Love

The Chainsaw Did It!

After Kurama and Botan said there good nights Kurama retreated over to his bedroom where he started having a lovely dream....

--------Kurama's Dream--------

!Warning!

!This dream will be filled with random insanity!

He was walking happily through a meadow of flowers until he came upon a river made of chocolate. As he happily drank from the river of chocolate Mr. Rabbit came over.

"Kurama! Kurama! Look queen Botan has come to pay us a visit!"

Queen Botan happily skipped over to Kurama and leaned in to kiss him....

...and accidentally pushed him into the river of chocolate. That caused them both to go down the chocolate river and into the land of happy dancing marshmallows and onions. There Queen Botan leaned in to give him a passionate kiss when....

--------Kurama's Dream End--------

**CRASH**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

A loud smash, the sound of breaking glass and an ear-piercing scream woke Kurama up immediately from his slumber.

"SHIT! That sounded like it came from the guest room that Botan's in!" Kurama thought as he quickly jumped out of his bed and out his bedroom door. He ran as fast as he could down the hall, over to the guest room door. He skidded to a halt in front of it so he could prepare himself for whatever was in there.

He slowly opened the door to find....

That a tree had smashed onto the house and through the window of the guest bedroom. Then Kurama suddenly realized that the tree had smashed the bed that Botan was laying on apart.

Kurama's eyes quickly scanned the room.

She was nowhere in sight.

Kurama listened very carefully over the storm outside to see if he could hear Botan screaming for help.

He heard nothing.

Kurama lunged toward the window to see if he could see anybody. He couldn't see a thing. The storm was way to thick to even see his lawn.

"DAMN! HELL! CRAP! DAMN! HELL! CRAP! DAMN! HELL! CRAP! DAMN! HELL! CRAP!!!! WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO HER?!! I HOPE THAT NOBODT KIDNAPPED HER OR THAT SHES DEAD! OH CRAP! WHAT IF SHES DEAD?!! NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Botan's DEAD! WHY Botan?!!" Kurama wailed into the storm. He slowly huddled himself up into the fetal position and cried.

"I'm not dead. What could have given you that idea? I just went downstairs for a glass of orange juice Kurama. And WOW! What happened in here? It's a good thing that I was downstairs when this happened, I didn't even hear it over the storm. I would have been mince meat if I hadn't-"

Kurama grabbed onto Botan and hugged her tightly.

"I thought that you were dead Botan" Kurama said while looking her into the eyes.

"Well I'm not dead Kurama, Do I look like a zombie to you? BRAINS! BRAINS!" Kurama laughed, he had always loved her upbeat personality and how she could make any one who was sad smile.

"But what about that scream?"

"I saw a spider, that's all"

"Don't overreact so much Kurama. Oh boy, I wish that I had a camera now" Botan giggled out.

"Why?"

"Look at yourself, Kurama, and you'll see why"

Kurama looked down at himself. He seemed to have forgotten that he slept in his underwear. He blushed a deep crimson color.

"Oh, uh yeah let me just go and get some pants on, you can sleep in my room tonight and I'll sleep on the couch"

"Are you sure Kurama?"

"Yes I'm sure a lady shouldn't sleep on the couch"

"No, I meant are you sure that you want to put pants on? You look cute this way"

"Funny Botan, very funny"

After Kurama put his pants on, got a spare blanket and pillow out of the closet he said his goodnights once again to Botan and went downstairs to sleep on the couch, but not before he went outside into the storm to see how bad the damage was to his house.

"It had better not be to bad, the tree almost killed Botan so it should have at least been nice to my house and not have really messed it up beyond repair" Kurama said as he grabbed his jacket out of the coat closet and went out into the storm with a flashlight.

He examined the damage to his house. Overall it wasn't as much damage as you would have expected when a tree shot by lightening fell down on your house. Count to think of it, the tree looked as if to have a clean cut on it. He examined it closer, this time with the flashlight. It was an almost perfect, the cut, like the tree had been cut down with a....

Chainsaw!

Kurama immediately ran over to his shed and jiggled the doors open.

The chainsaw was missing.

"The chainsaw did it! Or at least somebody took the chainsaw and tried to kill Botan! Somebody is out to kill her, they must be to have gone through the trouble of sawing down a tree in the middle of the storm of the century. I'll bring it up to her lightly in the morning, she needs her rest now" Kurama thought worriedly as he made his way back to his living room couch. Though he couldn't sleep, he was to worried about Botan.

(A/N-There it is, the latest installment of Binded Love, and remember if I don't get reviews this will be the last chapter. Thanks to those who have reviewed..)


End file.
